<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25-17 by UFOpurin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899386">25-17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin'>UFOpurin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>25-17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）<br/>“气死了气死了气死了！”<br/>大平祥生连喊三次，脚步也比平常快一倍，白岩整个人都被他甩在了身后，看着大平背后像是冒火一样，他无可奈何地唉了一声，“他又和汐恩闹矛盾了？”<br/>“昨天晚上鹤房那个傻小子无意间透露出自己的初恋是他17岁的时候，祥生就生气了吧。”佐藤景瑚双手插兜跟在后面走着，“那时候祥生还没有来岛上呢。”<br/>“怪不得假期回来的时候发现那傻小子每日跑去码头跟望妻石似得。”<br/>“难怪会格外生气呢。”<br/>白岩忍不住笑出声，明显是看戏的样子。<br/>“啊，人呢？怎么一下子就跑了没影？”<br/>就是这聊天的一小功夫，大平祥生居然就不见了。<br/>“热恋中的小情侣就是难搞。”</p><p>“这么多年居然都不说，都不说！好像说了我就会生气一样，谁没有个过去啊，居然就瞒着我，一定是很心虚……”<br/>大平祥生一边闷头向前走，一边嘴里念叨有词，“我要回京都，不理他不理他……啊嘞？”<br/>大平祥生停下脚步，迷惘地看向四周，这里是他来到这里后常来的街，但是为什么四周变得很陌生，大平祥生连忙打开手机，却永远是圈外，此时的大平就有了不妙的想法。大平在往前走，总算是看到了熟悉的店面，只是上面的招牌更加新了一点，“重新装修过了？”<br/>店面的老板娘拉开门走了出来，像是不认识大平一样只是礼貌地朝着他点了头，大平祥生反而是以后退一步，他记得两年前老板娘明明去世了。<br/>诡异的感觉从心底涌起，他连忙拔腿就跑，跑到一个小公园，刚想喘气，脑袋一痛，他被什么东西给砸到了后脑。<br/>“……是谁？”<br/>大平祥生咬牙转后身。<br/>“抱歉！”<br/>熟悉却更青涩的声音响起，鹤房，不是，是他没看到过的顶着蓝色头毛的鹤房朝着他走来。<br/>“……”<br/>“实在是抱歉。”<br/>蓝发的鹤房捡起篮球，头上还冒着汗，倒是像不认识大平祥生一样，“你是这里的游客吗？”他们生活的这个小岛不大，全岛一共才两百户人家左右，鹤房基本都认识，很明显眼前的人很陌生。</p><p>（2）<br/>曾经木全翔也说的话闯入他的记忆中：<br/>“这家伙以前不知道为什么中二病犯了吧，染了一头蓝毛。”也不知道说到了什么话题，木全就提到了这件事情。<br/>大平祥生立刻就被勾起了好奇心，“我想看汐恩的蓝发。”<br/>“迟早你会看到的。”<br/>鹤房的话神秘兮兮的，但是大平祥生就只当他是在敷衍自己。<br/>现在是真的看到了。</p><p>明显现在的蓝发鹤房不认识自己，相比跟他在一起的24岁的鹤房，眼前的人面容更加青涩年轻。<br/>难道……？<br/>大平祥生提步走到鹤房面前捏住他的脸，触感真实，直到鹤房吃痛说了一声，他才放开手，“不是做梦哎。”<br/>鹤房对于眼前的人莫名其妙，比自己年纪大一些，看起来不是很聪明的样子，但是可爱，明明是第一次见到。<br/>大平祥生开口问：“你现在几岁！”<br/>“十七。”鹤房乖乖地回答了。，很快又觉得不对劲，“这位大哥，我们不认识吧？”<br/>“大哥……大哥？”大平祥生对于鹤房突然起来的称呼感到不适，“你竟然叫我大哥。鹤房汐恩，你胆子好大啊。”<br/>“你怎么知道我的名字？”<br/>“我当然知道啊。”<br/>大平祥生放开手，看着现在明显还青涩的人起了恶作剧的念头，他凑近鹤房的耳朵，“我是未来过来的呀。我是你未来的对象啊。”<br/>他不知道现在的鹤房会是什么反应，却没有想到鹤房被他这个话说得一慌张头往他转来，脸恰巧擦过他的嘴唇，大平祥生微微一愣，他看到鹤房的脖子红了。<br/>天知道他多少年没有看到过红脖子的鹤房了。<br/>“你——你以为我会信你吗？”<br/>大平祥生将手伸进口袋里，掏出了他那只手机，虽然没有信号，但是相册还是能调出来的，“反正我没有骗你，先不说我这个手机现在市面上都没有这个款式呢。”<br/>鹤房看到对方调出来的照片就是他。照片里的他染成一头茶色的发型，头发偏长了还带着卷，他一时兴起去染了一头蓝发，在这之前他一直都是黑发，从来没有染过茶发，而且照片里的他的确年纪比现在更长一些。<br/>看到鹤房将信将疑的样子，大平祥生收好手机继续说：“你身上的每一寸我都知道地清清楚楚，比如说你身上多少颗痣啊，你的大腿……”<br/>“好了，”鹤房打断他，“我相信你。”<br/>大平祥生低着头开始自己笑起来，鹤房也是对自己眼前会突然出现一个未来的人感到奇怪，而且他还自称是自己未来的对象，很奇妙的感觉。<br/>“你能不能带我去海边，就是去那个废旧的小木屋那边。”<br/>鹤房听到他的请求，鬼使神差地答应了。<br/>虽然说是对方说的带他去，其实在他点头的时候，对方已经拉住他的手腕朝着目的地跑去了。</p><p>（3）<br/>小岛的变化比大城市小很多，19岁那年的大平祥生来到小岛上遇到了18岁的鹤房汐恩，那时候的鹤房也拉着他跑去了有着木屋的海边。<br/>接近黄昏的海边也没有人，大平祥生说面朝着大海说：“我来到岛上的时候你带我来这个地方说这是你最喜欢的地方。”<br/>鹤房没有开口，就是看着大平祥生。<br/>“突然想起一件事。”<br/>大平祥生开口说：“你这小家伙现在是不是单身？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“快回答我啊！”<br/>“单身。”鹤房回答。<br/>听到鹤房单身的回答，大平祥生反而是疑惑地直接坐在了沙滩上，“奇怪啊奇怪。”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>鹤房对于眼前的人并不熟，但是却很想在他的嘴里得到什么答案。<br/>“其实我和你吵架了，啊，应该说是24岁的你，我知道了原来我不是你的初恋，你十七岁的时候就有一个初恋了，而且还把初吻给了人家，我就生气了。”<br/>大平祥生这一长串话他也是没有怎么听明白，但是他的确是没有和谁交往过。<br/>“没有。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>大平祥生瞅着他衣服突然认真的样子再一次强调自己没有交往过，他也只能哦一声。一个人低头喃喃自语：难道是晚一些时候？<br/>大平一个人嘀咕着什么，鹤房就这样一直看着他，最后他懒得去想这些了，“算了，不去纠结了。”大平祥生张开双臂，往后仰躺到了沙滩上。“好渴啊。”<br/>“我去买汽水。”鹤房起身，走了两步又回头看他，“你等一会儿不会消失吧？”<br/>“消失？——不知道呀。”<br/>“我很快就回来。”<br/>大平祥生在沙滩上翻了一个身，看着鹤房离去的背影，他反应过来想要将他用手机拍摄下来，手机却在这个时候卡住了。</p><p>等到鹤房拿着汽水回来的时候，大平祥生正闲着无聊在那边数贝壳。<br/>鹤房松了一口气，将手里的汽水递给了大平，大平祥生也不跟他客气地拉开易拉罐喝了一口，“还是橘子味好喝，后面这个又出了一个西柚口味的，难喝。”<br/>“你现在可以问我一些问题，可以回答你，彩票基金股票这些除外啊。”<br/>鹤房沉默了一会儿，开口问他：“我们什么时候在一起的？”<br/>“这个问题说出来就没有意义了。”<br/>大平祥生看着鹤房说：“但是你跟我告白的时候说你等了很久，确定我也喜欢你你才告白的。”<br/>很意外地，大平祥生所说的，他全部都信，甚至他已经期待着跟他真正地见面了。<br/>“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”<br/>大平祥生神秘兮兮，“不告诉你，这样见面才有惊喜感。但是你记得在和我见面的时候就问我的名字。”<br/>“什么都不能问，你还能回答什么？”<br/>“能问的有很多啊，你自己想不出。”<br/>“那你喜欢我哪一点？”<br/>大平祥生对这个话题有一点不好意思，他将自己挪到鹤房旁边，两个人更近一些，肩膀碰着肩膀，“这个我能说很久，汐恩你温柔啊，还有就是也很会照顾别人啦，当然眼睛好看，长得也帅……就像上一次我…………”<br/>大平祥生双手抱着膝，一件件简单讲述他和未来鹤房的事情，说是简单讲述，但是大平祥生说着又说到更细节的东西，在他的记忆里明明好几年前的事情了却记得十分清晰。鹤房算是明白了，也知道了自己会和眼前这个人在一起的原因。<br/>“还有啊我看着你的眼睛，然后你看着我，就好像你认识我很久了，这种感觉……”大平祥生说到一半完全卡住了壳，剩下的半句话停留在喉咙边怎么都没有说完整。<br/>他一下子什么都明白了，为什么他每次看着鹤房的眼睛，鹤房却像知道他很久很久了样子。<br/>他缓缓转向鹤房，鹤房的眼睛无论是什么时候都是他喜欢的样子，也如他刚刚说的那样，一直看着他。<br/>鹤房突然凑近他，在他的嘴唇上吻了一口。“这是十七岁的我的初吻。”</p><p> </p><p>（4）</p><p>“既然你说你的初恋是在十七岁，是不是还亲人家了！”<br/>大平祥生一脸怒意地看着鹤房，鹤房的沉默就是代表着他的默认。<br/>一股无名的火从心底冒了起来，不知是这样，他不得不承认自己很嫉妒。“那你亲你的初恋，你主动还是你初恋主动。”<br/>大平祥生虽说是看起来气冲冲的样子，但是就这样看着鹤房，他还从大平的双眼之中看到了委屈。“我主动亲他的，而且我还跟他说这是我的初吻。”<br/>“我生气了。”</p><p>“你亲我干什么！”<br/>大平祥生有一点不好意思地低下头去，他跟鹤房交往那么多年，亲吻过无数次，早就已经习惯和依赖了，但是眼前这个十七岁的鹤房笨拙的亲吻让他不知所措起来。<br/>“既然你是我未来的对象，那我亲你也无可厚非吧？”<br/>果然，鹤房汐恩就是鹤房汐恩，无论是十七岁的他还是什么时候，本质是相同的。<br/>“你这小孩怎么这样啊。”<br/>虽然嘴上这么说，大平祥生却一直是带着笑意地看着鹤房，看得鹤房不好意思起来，“你总是看着我。”<br/>“我当然要看着你啊，不然我去看谁。我从来没有看到过十七岁的你，当然要多看一点，记在心里，回去跟未来的你说说。”<br/>海边能看到落日的样子，余晖撒在两个人身上，看见的彼此都是闪耀的样子。<br/>大平祥生朝着鹤房勾了勾手指，鹤房顺着他的意凑过来，大平双手搭住他的肩膀，嘴角带着笑意，“让大哥哥来教你怎么亲吻。”<br/>鹤房感觉到唇上的柔软和温度，然后是大平祥生的话：<br/>“记住啊，以后要这么亲我，我喜欢这样的。”<br/>多余的话在两人的呼吸中消失。</p><p>不知道多久的吻结束后，鹤房听到大平祥生跟他说的最后的话：“我想回家了。”<br/>他明白，对方的这个家是跟未来的自己的时空。</p><p> </p><p>（5）<br/>“汐恩那家伙每天都跑到码头干什么？跟望妻石一样。”<br/>佐藤景瑚不解。<br/>“寿司屋老板娘家的小花就说，他看到码头蹲着一只蓝毛，好吓人。”<br/>等着人的鹤房，摸了摸自己的蓝发，想起了那张照片，“染成茶色好了。”他自言自语。</p><p>（6）<br/>十八岁的鹤房跟自己的青梅竹马的朋友们站在码头，等着在外出工作的家人回来。<br/>日落时分的海水晶晶亮，船停靠在码头的时候，他看到了一直在等待的人。<br/>“这个是白岩的表弟哦，以后会常住在我们小岛上。”<br/>“你叫什么名字？”<br/>鹤房汐恩脱口而出，十九岁的大平祥生站在那边，愣住了，眼前的少年一直看着他，像认识自己很久了一样。<br/>“大平祥生。多……”<br/>多多指教还么有说完，鹤房伸出来拉住他的手腕，“带你去海边，有木屋的地方。”</p><p>END.</p><p>大平祥生站在海边，破落的小木屋被刷上一层新漆，17岁的鹤房不在这里，小岛无论是七年前，还是现在，吹着的都是相似的风。<br/>当然在身边的人也一直都是一个人。<br/>他听到了鞋底踩上黄沙的声音，大平祥生转过身，鹤房正站在不远处看着他。<br/>茶发还是蓝发，怎么样的鹤房都很耀眼。<br/>“回家了。”<br/>鹤房跟他说。<br/>他朝着鹤房伸出手，意思让他拉住手，带着他回家。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>